Youtubers at Hogwarts (A Phanfiction)
by twentyoneblurries
Summary: All of your favorite British YouTube stars... Hogwarts... someone had to do it sooner or later. (From the POV of Danisnotonfire)
1. Chapter 1

BOOK 1

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Invitation

Dan's POV

I carefully eyeball the cardboard package of Maltesers at the top of the ' _forbidden foods cupboard.'_ Mum has a special cupboard in the corner of the kitchen too high up for me to reach where she keeps all of the foods that I ' _eat to much of.'_

Right about now, I would love nothing more than to indulge in just one sweet ball of malt, chocolate, and pure perfection.

"Daniel!" Mum shouts from upstairs.

"Yes, Mum?" I respond, equally as loud.

"Do you mind fetching the mail dear?"

"Alright!" I shout as I hop down from my kitchen stool and head to the front door.

When I reach the front of the house, I find a large stack of letters. I pick up the post, and begin to sift through it.

 _Mum, Mum, Dad, Mum, Dad, Dad, Daniel, Mum… wait…_

"Daniel!" I say aloud. I actually have mail!

I put the letters on the dining room table and run up to my room with the letter addressed to me.

I take a seat on the edge of my bed and begin to pick at the red, wax seal marked with a big ' _H'_ I open the browned envelope and take out the parchment inside. It takes me a minute to process the first couple of words inside.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

BOOK 1

Chapter 2

Dan's POV

I continue reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Howell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonicall

Deputy Headmistress

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this a prank? Had the bullies from my school decided it would be funny to see me get excited by something so ridiculous, and then watch as it all crumbled in front of me? Or was this real? I had no clue. Fortunately, there were more pages. I began reading the second page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should contain name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Aldabert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1\. 1 wand

2\. 1 cauldron (pewter size 2)

3\. 1 set of glass or crystal phials

4\. 1 telescope

5\. 1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire a cat OR owl Or toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After seeing that, I would honestly be surprised if this was a conjuring of the school bullies. How would they even know the word _provisions_? Or even _attendant._ I decide to reread the letter to check for spelling mistakes, just to be absolutely sure that this is not a prank.

After rereading a second and a third time, I decide to give up looking for mistakes, and conclude that I should just ask my Mum.

"Mum!" I shout.

"Yes, dear!" she responds.

"I've got a letter!" I say as I run down the stairs.

"Oh, that's lovely darling! Give us a peek!"

I hand her the letter. She unfolds it and stops in her tracks. A single hand raises to, and now covers her mouth, but her cheeks show the smile that is concealed. Tears well up in her eyes and a choked laugh escapes her lips.

"Mum, are you alright?" I say with concern.

"Oh, Daniel, this is wonderful!" She says embracing me.

"What? What is wonderful?"

"Daniel, take a seat in the sofa, we have some things to discuss."

I follow her instructions and sit down. She soon enters the room and takes the seat opposite me and begins to speak.

"Daniel, when I was your age, I got this very same letter, had the very same reaction, I too, thought it was the school bullies. I can be sure when saying that you should accept this invitation. I did, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I haven't told you because I wasn't sure if you would be a wizard or not, and I didn't want it to hurt your feelings if you didn't receive a letter. But you did, and tomorrow I am going to take you to Diagon Alley to go pick up your school supplies! Hey, and maybe you'll meet some nice friends that will also be going to school.

"Mum? How far away is the school?"

"Ummmm… Its in Scotland." She says nervously.

"Boarding School!"

"Yes, dear. But I am insisting that you go! You'll have lots of fun and I promise that we will send you mail at least twice a week."

"Fine." I mumble.

"That's it dear. Now, I have to get back to my baking, you can help if you want to."

"No thanks." I say as I head up to my room.

On the outside, I may look tired, but my mind is more alive than ever before.


End file.
